Ion implantation and annealing are two processes used during the fabrication of integrated circuits. Ion implantation introduces charged atoms (ions) into the surface region of a semiconductor wafer. Annealing removes damage (changes to the crystalline lattice) that occurs as a side effect of the implantation process. The annealing process also activates implanted ions and changes the type of electrical conductivity of the uppermost layer of a semiconductor. To be effective, the implantation process must produce a layer of implanted ions at the correct depth and concentration. The annealing process must be uniform over the entire surface of the implanted wafer. Correctly controlling these two processes may be difficult, especially in the ultra-shallow junction case, where the implanted layer is very thin and highly doped.
There is a great need in the semiconductor industry for sensitive metrology equipment that can provide high resolution and noncontact evaluation of product Si wafers as they pass through the implantation and annealing fabrication stages. In recent years, a number of products have been developed for the nondestructive evaluation of semiconductor materials. One such product has been successfully marketed by assignee herein under the trademark Therma-Probe (TP). This system incorporates technology described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,290; 4,636,088; 4,854,710; 5,074,669 and 5,978,074 (each incorporated in this document by reference).
In the basic device described in the patents just cited, an intensity modulated pump laser having a wavelength from the visible part of the spectrum is focused on the sample surface for exciting the sample. In the case of a semiconductor, thermal and carrier plasma waves are generated close to the sample surface which spread out from the pump beam spot inside the sample.
The presence of the thermal and carrier plasma waves affects the reflectivity R at the surface of a semiconductor. Features and regions below the sample surface, such as an implanted region or an ultra-shallow junction alter the propagation of the thermal and carrier plasma waves. In turn, this results in changes in the optical reflectivity at the sample surface. By monitoring the changes in reflectivity, information about characteristics below the surface, such as a degree of damage introduced during the ion implantation process (implantation dose) and/or characteristic depth of the doped region below the sample surface (ultra-shallow junction depth) can be investigated.
In the basic device, a second laser having a visible wavelength different from that of the pump laser is provided for generating a probe beam of radiation. This probe beam is focused collinearly with the pump beam and reflects off the sample surface. A photodetector is provided for monitoring the power of reflected probe beam. This photodetector generates an output signal that is proportional to the reflected power of the probe beam and is therefore indicative of the varying optical reflectivity of the sample surface. A lock-in detector is used to measure both the in-phase (I) and quadrature (Q) components of the signal. The two channels of the output signal, namely the amplitude A2=I2+Q2 and phase Θ=tan−1(I/Q) are conventionally referred to as the Photomodulated Reflectivity (PMR) or Thermal Wave (TW) signal amplitude and phase, respectively.
Another optical monitoring system based on modulated optical reflectance (MOR) methodology and employing pump-probe beam offset scans is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,074 also incorporated in this document by reference. A block diagram of this photothermal system is shown in FIG. 2. In this system, a tracker mechanism is used to separate the position of the pump and probe beams on the sample surface. TW amplitude and/or phase signals are then measured and analyzed as a function of pump-probe beam separation.